El sello de los Uchiha
by DreamNova
Summary: — Pensé que me amabas, pensé que podía ser real. — Yo también Sakura —Mientras un Kunai se introducía en el aún tibio cuerpo de la muchacha. —¡Nunca pensé que pudiera pasar esto! — Uchicha Itachi se reclamaba a si mismo iracundo. Porque sabia, que le habían vuelto a quitar la luz de su vida.


**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no son creación mía Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía. _

* * *

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El paisaje mostraba belleza y divinidad inimaginable, o al menos ese era lo pensaba, la luz de la luna iluminaba el bosque y el pequeño lago del medio. Los ojos del moreno le miraban detenidamente, era una paz que en mucho tiempo no había sentido. Desde que había dejado Konoha, sus momentos siempre fueron turbios y grotescos. Sus únicos momentos de paz siempre habían sido después de una batalla, pero sabía que era falsa y eso remordía sus pensamientos.

Activo el Sharingan sintiendo una presencia en su espalda, en varias ocasiones varios ladrones intentaron asaltaron, aun que nunca fuese la gran cosa siempre tomaba las precauciones necesarias.

Los pasos se acercaban, pero el continuaba contemplando la belleza de la naturaleza. Siempre había sido una persona muy filosófica y calmaba, o eso, era como se sentía así mismo. Nunca se considero una persona de guerra y de principios de grandeza, ya que su linaje, lo ameritaba.

Su sharingan, rojo como la sangre y las tres aspas inertes en una formación perfecta y simétrica. Su mira, en general, tranquila como lo estaba él. Fue educado como un Uchicha y debía comportarse como tal, su padre cada vez que podía se lo recordaba "eres el orgullo de la familia".

Sin embargo, nunca se considero como tal, luchaba en la oscuridad contra su destino pero siempre mostraba lo contrario frente a ellos, no los quería decepcionar, no quería que supieran la verdad.

Los pasos llegaron detrás de él, aunque sintió una presciencia familiar.

— Itachi, ¿que estas haciendo? —Pregunto esa voz áspera y sarcástica, era Kisame.

— Observando.

Itachi lo miro fijamente, el sharingan se apagaba rápidamente. Kisame rio, conocía a su compañero de equipo y sabia a la perfección que cualquier ataque sorpresa seria inútil y estúpido. Itachi pertenecía a un nivel totalmente diferente, y tenia que admitirlo, no podía alcanzarlo.

Nunca haces algo común ¿verdad? –Pregunto Kisame, burlescamente.

— ¿Y que es común para ti...? —Interrogo Itachi.

—No sé, eres diferente.

Itachi volvió a voltear a ver el paisaje.

—¿Y eso es malo?

— No realmente, solo es raro.

Kisame se puso al lado del moreno, miles de pensamientos salieron de la cabeza del mismo. Nunca fue realmente normal, era diferente. ¿Pero en que forma? Solo porque no quería guerra, solo porque prefería estar en medio de bosque en vez de tener Kunais en los cuellos de personas. Itachi era el que menos asesinatos cumplía, pero, su compañero Deidara era el que siempre lograba ser el primero.

Deidara, uno de los peores criminales clase S. Desde el momento que lo conoció noto cierta manía hacia las explosiones y demencia por sus actos, como, si el disfrutara asesinar y destruir sin el mas mínimo remordimiento.

Pero sabia que era lo que su destino o sus decisiones lo habían llevado a acabar, en una guarida con un montón de asesinos sangre fría.

Nunca imagino que su futuro hubiera sido así, pero era el camino que había elegido. Nunca logro entender lo que era cumplir "una misión Shinobi" realmente, hasta, ese día.

Sabía que el tercero cumpliría pero los demás… ¿Podrían hacerlo?

Cerró los ojos intentando burlar el pasado, como si haciendo la acción pudiera lograr algo. Solo esperaba que el estuviera bien. Es… lo que más quería.

Kisame lo observo.

—¿Estas listo para la misión que se te dio? —Inquirió no quitándole la vista, su compañero era algo más que relajado y eso desesperaba mucho a Kisame.

—Si, será sencilla.

Kisame rio entre dientes, si lo desesperaba. Mientras Kisame era un asesino y siempre alentaba la guerra su compañero, pues, era un tanto diferente. Era un desperdicio o eso pensaba la mayoría de los miembros. Con semejante poder y linaje podría lograr someter todo un pueblo en cuestión de minutos; Paz, la situación donde la gente encuentra equilibrio y estabilidad algo que más que alcanzable era un sueño ofuscado, por gente que quería apagar su estado de venganza y odio. Itachi, lo sabía. Aunque, lo negaba.

En esos momentos, un ave de un tamaño considerable, planeaba para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los dos Shinobis. Encima, Deidara, los observaba divertidamente. Su sonrisa de lado a lado era dirigida hacia el moreno quien le regresaba la mirada con total sosiego y sin ningún disturbio.

El rubio, bajo del ave. Se dirigió al par que lo miraba detenidamente, sin quitar la vista del moreno. En ese momento cambio su expresión a una más calmada, pero sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa burlona e irritable.

— ¿Que haces aquí Deidara? –Pregunto Kisame, pero el rubio seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¡Oh! Nada, solo quería darle un buen viaje a nuestro amigo Itachi. Sabes que si fallas puedes arruinar el destino de Akatsuki ¿verdad? —Parloteo Deidara.

El moreno sabia perfectamente que era molesto e incluso llegaba a desesperarlo a él. Siempre se tenía problemas por el comportamiento del rubio. Sin embargo, era fundamental, sus habilidades Shinobis eran buenas y su conocimiento para las los Jutsu de explosiones era inigualable. Pain, siempre lo alagaba por eso pero también siempre le recordaba su mal carácter.

Lo miro atentamente, tenia razón en su comentario. Si esta misión fallaba todo el operativo seria caería también.

Tienes que ganarte la confianza de los Haruno, ¿podrás hacerlo? —Deidara, lo retaba y por más que el quisiera pelear contra el, sabia que no tenia posibilidad algunas. Siempre lo odio por eso, desde el momento que lo conoció.

— Sí. No será gran problema — Se dio la vuelta, dejándolos a los dos. Caminaba por bosque mientras la imagen de sus compañeros de perdía en medio de la oscuridad de la misma.

Deidara lo intento parar pero Kisame se lo impidió, lo miro fijamente lo cual al rubio le causo desconcierto y enfado. Hizo una rabieta intentando zafarse de las manos de Kisame. Desafortunadamente, era imposible, era mucho más fuerte físicamente que él.

— Deidara, debemos hacer lo que Nagato nos dijo.

El rubio hizo una rabieta, sin quitar la vista del moreno que se alejaba. Rio silenciosamente, su comportamiento siempre era raro y bipolar al momento de toparse con el Uchicha, incluso Kisame sentía desconfianza. Era como si en cualquier momento pudiera atacarlo por la espalda sin saber la razón. Debía de tener cuidado incluso por sus compañeros de misión.

Está bien. Solo espero ver su cara cuando sepa lo que se avecina —Deidara dijo lo ultimo casi susurrando, aunque, Kisame escucho lo ultimo. Dejando pasar eso, fueron rápidamente hacia las afueras de la aldea de la arena, debían cumplir una misión para seguir con el plan diseñado por Nagato.

Itachi era un hombre de pocas palabras, y había momentos que eso lo ayudaba enormemente. Siguió caminando, sus pensamientos volvieron a el pero estaba vez era sobre esa misión. Era cierto seria algo difícil y aunque ellos, los Haruno, no conocían a los criminales del mundo Shinobi por ser un pueblo de gente comerciante. Debía tener el más mínimo cuidado. Si cualquier ninja que fuera a una misión ahí lo pudiera descubirir, lo podría reconocer al instante y toda se habría perdido. Claro, si Akatsuki no lo matará antes de que pudiera dar el comunicado.

La misión era simple, aprender las técnicas de los Haruno. Las cuales, eran suficiente poderosas para extraer a los Bijus de los **Jinchūriki** sonaba fácil. Desafortunadamente, no lo era. Tanto el **Jinchūriki,** como el extractor morirían el proceso, no entendía porque Pain quería semejante cosa. Aunque fuera la única opción que les quedara, por que las quería; ¿lo haría? ¿Sacrificaría su propia vida para aunque sea extrajera uno de los nueve Biju? No comprendía el plan completamente, pero sus razones a de tener Nagato. Después de todo, el diseño el plan por mas de cuatro años.

Las ideas de Pain en ciertas ocasiones le provocaban cierta duda y desconfianza, no era que fueran extravagantes si no al contrario eran lo mas realistas y estratégicamente estructuradas posibles. La inteligencia de su líder le sorprendía, el mismo lo había estudiado tiempo atrás. Había estudiado a su líder por mucho tiempo. La inteligencia que poseía era diferente y las habilidades inhumanas que le proporcionaban sus ojos, eran inigualables. Conocía poco de su historia o su pasado, solo recordaba el momento que fue reclutado. Sin embargo, fue la única vez que lo observo cara a cara, la demás ocasiones fueron todas mediante el Jutsu de bilocación.

Su mirada contemplo la oscuridad, alguien estaba ahí mirándolo.

—Se que me has seguido.

—Itachi Uchicha, me intrigas —Comento la mujer. Tenía el cabello azulado, una flor en su arreglo. Sus ojos miel mas oscuros por la oscuridad, y la capa cubierta de nubes rojas con bordes blancos. Era Konan, una miembro de Akatsuki. Su mirada era cansada y parecía que no había podido descansar del todo bien, como si fuera crónico pero siempre queriendo mostrar fortaleza e ímpetu.

— ¿Que ha pasado, Konan? —Pregunto tranquilo esperando una respuesta del porque ella estaba en el bosque a estas horas, no era que fuera una muchacha y la pudiera proteger. Al contrario, ella era de los miembros mas peligrosos del grupo, pero, su presciencia no era común y menos para él.

— Pain necesita hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre que? —Cuestiono el moreno intrigado.

— Sobre tu hermano Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado si quieren que siga con las historia por favor dejen un comentario, o comenten cual fue su escena favorita (aun que sea corta).**


End file.
